Adventures of A Young Moony
by marauders716
Summary: Remus finds out the hard way to never enter the twin's bedroom when an experiment goes wrong. He's unfortunate enough to find himself de-aged to four- now the Order needs to find a way to change him back.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything else you may recognize =)**

**A/N: Okay, somehow I keep coming across stories where Harry gets de-aged and I really like them. I've never read one where it's Remus who gets de-aged so I figured he'd make a cute kid :D I should probably be updating my other stories, but I kept thinking about this one instead. Also as a warning- this is sort of slash I guess. Sirius and Remus are together, but Remus is about four through most of this story. So even if you don't like slash you should be fine- I refuse to make Sirius a perv or anything like that. He definitely will not be thinking about Remus that way until he's older again. Even then, it won't be anything major. :D Oh- and there's not going to be corporal punishment either, I'm just not very comfortable writing that =)**

Sirius has always been the type of person that reacted to situations first and thought about them after. That is what made this particular situation so much worse- he had no idea what to do. His boyfriend- his thirty-five year old boyfriend- was currently standing in front of him looking no older than four.

"Remus?" Sirius heard himself gasp out. Being in his parent's old home was clearly affecting him worse than he thought. Perhaps he was just seeing things, not that going mad was much more comforting, "What the bloody hell happened?"

"I was getting the twins, but I got hit with a potion!" answered Remus as he pointed a tiny little finger at the two guilty looking boys behind him. "Now I'm wittle!"

"Did you just say wittle?" asked Sirius with a raised eyebrow, a small smirk appearing on his face.

"It's not funny!" huffed Remus. "Make me bigger, Sirius!"

Sirius turned his face to the boys, "What did he even get hit with?"

"We're not sure," replied George nervously. "We've been trying to create a candy that will temporarily de-age somebody a few years, but we're still in the experimental stage. It's not supposed to make them this much younger!"

"We didn't mean to get him!" defended Fred. "The potion exploded when he opened the door. We ducked in time, but he was hit with the whole thing. Next thing we know, he's about four and his clothes are hanging off of him. So we shrunk them and brought him to you."

Sirius took a deep breath, "Right. First thing we're going to do is find a way to hide him from your mother-"

"What exactly are you hiding from me?" demanded Molly as she came into the room.

"Me!" smiled Remus brightly. Molly clutched her heart and looked as though she were about to faint. "They twin's made me wittle on mistake and Sirius is helping them fix me."

Molly turned to the boys with rage in her eyes, "How could you do something like this? How many times do I have to tell you not to experiment in the house? Now look what you did to poor Remus! You should be-" she broke off as she felt a tugging on her sleeve causing her to look down.

Remus was staring up at her with large, bright amber eyes, "It's otay, Molly. Sirius will fix me! You don't have to yell at them."

Sirius winced, "Actually, I don't know how to do that, Remus."

"WHAT!" screamed Remus in a way that only toddlers could. "You has to fix me! I don't wanna be wittle anymore! I wike being big!"

"Of course you do, dear," said Molly soothingly, her maternal instincts automatically coming out. "Why don't you come help me make some biscuits while Sirius fire-calls Albus."

"I'm not really a baby!" whined Remus stubbornly, "I can call him myself!"

"They're chocolate and I'll let you lick the bowl after," bribed Molly.

"Otay! Sirius can call him," decided Remus as he took Molly's hand and pulled her towards the kitchen. "Can we make lots of them?"

Sirius watched as Remus led Molly from the room, torn between amusement and fear. He walked over to throw some powder into the fireplace. He called out for Albus and waited for the man to notice him.

Soon Albus was kneeling down in front of the fire, "What can I do for you, Sirius? Is everything alright?"

"Not quite," answered Sirius as he ran his hand nervously through his hair. "Remus got hit with a potion the twins were experimenting with. He's- er- well, you may want to come look for yourself."

"Should I bring Madam Pomfrey?" asked Albus worriedly.

"Perhaps? I think he's all right without her, but as much as it pains me to say it- you may want to bring Snape. I have a feeling we may need a potion to fix this," replied Sirius grudgingly. Snivellus was the last person he wanted to see, but he had to admit he was probably the only person able to help Remus.

"I see," said Albus thoughtfully. "Allow me to go find Severus and we will arrive there shortly."

"Thank you," said Sirius. He stood up and turned to face the twins- who backed away suddenly. "It's alright. I'm not angry with you- we'll fix this. I'm going to check on Moony, could you two let Albus and Snape know where we are?"

"Sure thing, Sirius," nodded Fred.

**A/N- So, what do you think? Good or bad? If you guys like it I'll work on making the chapters longer as well- this was basically just the intro anyways. Thanks for reading! Now I'm off to work on my other story before I get yelled at :D**


	2. Biscuits and story time

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything else you may recognize =)**

**A/N: I forgot to mention in the last chapter, but this is set the summer after fifth year. Sirius is free now, so Harry is living with him =) I just couldn't find a good time frame to place this during OOTP~ but hey it allows Sirius to live, so that's a good thing, right? Also, Kreacher is now working at Hogwarts since he tried to kill Sirius. It's not exactly important to the plot either way, but just for background information :D **

Sirius walked into the kitchen to find not only Remus and Molly, but also Harry and his friends. Even though he was completely covered in flour at this point, Remus looked like he was having the time of his life. Hermione was trying to sweep the worse of it off the floor, Ginny was trying to help Remus stir the batter, while Harry and Ron were trying not to laugh out loud.

Sirius walked over to Molly, who was standing near the stove, "Albus and Snape should be here shortly. The twins are going to let them know where we are."

Molly sighed, "I hope they know how to fix this. I'd say it's safe to assume he still has all of his adult memories, but he does seem much more child-like in nature at the moment."

Sirius nodded his head in agreement, "I noticed." His main concern at the moment was the full moon that would be occuring on the next night- hopefully they could fix this before then.

Remus looked up and noticed Sirius had entered the kitchen, "Sirius! Come look what I did!"

Sirius walked over to him and peered into the bowl. He sincerely hoped that Molly was making back-up biscuits because Remus' did not look very edible. Of course he wasn't about to tell him that, "Wow, Moony! Those look- er- really great."

"He said he's going to make one for all of us," laughed Harry. "I suggested he makes an extra big one- just for you."

"Did you? Wasn't that just so thoughtful of you," replied Sirius as he sent a small glare towards his smirking Godson.

"You can't look when I make yours!" said a very serious looking Remus, "Molly's gonna help me make it special for you!"

Sirius tried to smile, though it probably came out as more of a grimace, "Oh, I'm sure it'll be special alright."

"I'd say," snickered Ron.

Hermione slapped both Harry and Ron on the back of their heads- much to Sirius' delight. "Will you two be nice! I think Remus is doing a wonderful job on the biscuits."

Remus sent her a crooked little grin, "Thank you, 'Mione! I'll make yours special too, otay?"

"Why thank you, Remus- that would be great," smiled Hermione. Sirius couldn't help but wonder if she had actually seen in the bowl yet.

Luckily, before any more comments could be made the door opened to reveal a concerned Albus followed by a sneering Snape.

"So, what appears to be the prob- oh my- I think I've figured it out for myself," chuckled Albus as he spotted Remus. "What on earth has happened to you, dear boy?"

"I'm wittle and I'm making biscuits with Molly! I'm gonna make Sirius and 'Mione special ones too! You want one?" explained Remus without pausing for a single breath.

"I would love one," replied Albus with his usual twinkle. "That's very kind of you, Remus. In the mean time, would you mind if I cast a quick spell on you?"

Remus shrugged, "If you want to."

Albus cast a few diagnostic charms- his eyebrows raising slightly as he read through the results, "Very interesting. Could I borrow all of the adults out in the hall for a moment?" Albus continued after he noticed Remus was about to follow as well, "Actually, Remus, I was rather looking forward to tasting one of your biscuits- perhaps you would stay here and finish them for me?"

Remus laughed, "I will! I'm almost done!"

"Very good," smiled Albus. He then led Sirius, Molly, and Severus out into the hall before casting several silencing charms.

"What did you find, Albus?" asked Sirius worriedly. "You can help him, right?"

Albus sighed, "Well, it appears Remus is physically four years old. It seems the potion allowed him to retain all of his adult memories, though his impulses are currently that of a child. Bearing that in mind, it is important for him to be looked after until he is returned to his rightful age once more. This will be hard on him- as I'm sure you can well imagine. I believe the only way we will be able to fix this is with a potion. Severus, what would you suggest?"

"There is only one potion I know of that would allow him to age that many years. It's quite complicated and takes a month to brew- I can start working on it tonight," answered Severus. He held no desire to help a Marauder, but he didn't think Albus would accept that answer. At least this way, he would be able to hide out in his lab instead of coming to headquarters constantly.

"A month?" gasped Sirius. "He has to stay this way for a month?"

"It would appear so," replied Albus. "As I said, he will need to be looked after. Luckily, there are enough people here that it shouldn't be too difficult."

"What about the full moon? It's tomorrow night! He's really going to have to go through that as a four year old?"

"I'm afraid so," sighed Albus sadly. "He was bitten on his fourth birthday so he has been through it before, but he will still have his Wolfsbane. Hopefully that will help him some."

Sirius wasn't very comforted by the thought. The Wolfsbane only allowed him to keep his human mind- it did nothing for the pain. He knew how much Remus suffered with it as an adult, but how much worse would it seem to a little boy?

* * *

While Severus had left to start brewing the potion after their conversation, everyone else returned to the kitchen.

However, Sirius, Albus, and Hermione promptly found themselves kicked out by a very stern Remus, "I has to make yours special! I can't do that if you're here!"

A laughing Harry had come to retrieve them about an hour later, "Remus would like the three of you to return to the kitchen now."

They had entered the kitchen to find Remus bouncing up and down excitedly, "I'm all done! You're gonna love them!"

With that he handed Hermione a biscuit that was in the shape of a cat, "It's Cooksanks!"

Hermione quickly elbowed Ron in the stomach for laughing at Remus' mispronunciation, "Thank you, Remus! You did an amazing job." She then bent down to give him a small kiss on the cheek- causing his cheeks to turn red as he smiled at her.

He then turned to Albus and handed him a castle shaped biscuit before announcing proudly, "It's Hogwarts!"

Albus laughed joyfully, "So it is! I must say, it looks absolutely delicious. Thank you."

"You're welcome," smiled Remus.

He finally turned to Sirius with a bright smile before handing him the final biscuit- this one was much bigger than the others and was in the shape of a heart.

Sirius found this both a bit awkward and unbelievably adorable, "Thank you, Remus! It looks great!"

"You like it?" asked Remus nervously.

"I love it," smiled Sirius. He then remembered the concoction that had been in the bowl before adding, "In fact, I love it so much that it would be a shame to eat it! I'll just have to hold on to it as a reminder, won't I?"

Remus positively beamed at this. He then- to everyone who wasn't Sirius' amusement- leaned forward like he wanted a kiss.

Sirius looked positively alarmed at this notion. How was he going to explain to Remus that they were just friends until he was no longer four? He found himself wishing that Remus did not have his adult memories.

Unfortunately, Remus must have noticed the look on his face because his lips suddenly started quivering, "You don't love me no more?"

Sirius sent glares at the snickering people behind them, "Th-that's not it! You know what? How about- until you're big again- you give me a kiss right here on the cheek?"

Remus cheered up as Sirius picked him up to give him a hug, allowing Remus to give him a kiss on the cheek, "love you."

Sirius tried with all his might to resist the urge to wipe the rather large amount of slobber off of his cheek- it wouldn't do to upset Remus once again. He just sighed instead, "I love you too, Moony."

Remus laid his head down on Sirius' shoulder, "I'm tired, Sirius."

"Okay, why don't I go lay you down on one of the couches and you can take a quick nap?" suggested Sirius.

"Otay," whispered Remus quietly as he started to doze off.

* * *

Harry was about to walk up the stairs when he heard whimpering coming from the sitting room. He walked in to find Remus still curled up on the couch where he had fallen asleep after making his biscuits, but the young boy currently had tears falling slowly down his face.

Harry worriedly went and sat beside him on the couch, "What's wrong, Remus?"

Remus started sniffling as he tried to stop crying, "Nothing."

Harry gave him a small smile and started rubbing small circles on his back, "You're not crying for nothing- you can tell me, it's okay."

With that, the last of Remus' adult restraint seemed to fail and the little boy threw himself into Harry's lap, "My belly hurts really bad- the moon makes it hurt."

Harry sighed, he knew Remus got sick around the full moon a lot, but he had never realized it was that bad. Obviously his adult body was much more used to the pain and he was able to hide it better. "I'm sorry, Remus. Is there anything that will make it better?"

"No," sobbed Remus. "I don't want the moon, it's not fair."

"I know it's not," said Harry. "Would you like me sit with you for a little while? It might help some."

"You want to?" asked Remus hopefully through his tears.

"Yes, I do," smiled Harry. Honestly, who would be able to tell that face no?

Remus gave him a small watery smile, "C-can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can," replied Harry. "What is it?"

"Will you read to me?" asked Remus, looking slightly embarrassed. "My Mama used to and it helps a little."

"Okay," answered Harry. "What do you want me to read?"

"I don't know," hiccupped Remus.

Harry was quite surprised when a book titled "Tales Of Beedle the Bard" floated down from the book-shelf and landed beside him before he could even move. He jerked his head up to see Sirius standing in the doorway, a small sad smile on his face. He winked at Harry before walking back out of the room. Remus hadn't noticed anything odd and apparently thought Harry had summoned the book himself.

Harry settled back on the couch while Remus curled up beside him- once they were both comfortable Harry opened the book and began to read.

* * *

Sirius came back to check on them about an hour later. He found Harry stretched out on his back with an arm wrapped around Remus, who was curled up beside him- both boys were sleeping peacefully. The book had fallen to the floor where Harry must have dropped it after falling asleep. Sirius smiled fondly down at both of them before finding a blanket to cover them with. He just didn't have the heart to wake them. He couldn't wait for Remus to be back to his rightful age, but perhaps there would be some benefits to this as well. Remus had always wanted a closer bond with Harry- maybe he'd get his wish. Thanks to his lycanthropy, Remus had always pushed people away. It was almost like he wasn't even aware that he was doing it anymore. He certainly seemed more open as a four-year-old at any rate. Hopefully his time spent as a child would show him exactly how much everyone in this house truly did care for him.

Sirius sighed, he wasn't looking forward to tomorrow night at all. The only good thing about it was that Remus wouldn't have to worry about it again for another month. With any luck, he would be his proper age again before that time came. It had broken Sirius' heart to listen to Remus cry because of the moon. In all the years he had known him, Remus had never allowed himself to show any of them how much he was effected the night before a full moon. He bent down to give both of his favorite people a kiss on their foreheads, tucked the blanket in around them, placed Harry's glasses on the stand beside the sofa, and headed up to his own room for the night.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed or put this story on their alerts~ you guys are awesome :D I'm glad you're all enjoying it so far! Also, anyone who's reading my story CTFWTO, I should have the next chapter up tomorrow- unless by some miracle I can finish tonight.. You guys have been great! =) Thanks again to all my readers!**


End file.
